She thought
by natasha boricua
Summary: Sakura is trying to forget. But that's hard to do when Sasuke comes back and she is stuck with him. Sakura and Sasuke.


_**She Thought **_

**Summary** **:** Sakura is trying to forget. But that's hard to do when Sasuke comes back and she is stuck with him.

**Anime/Manga : **Naruto.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters from it.

**Pair: **Sasuke and Sakura, and some others later on.

A girl that's all she is. She thought .

Sakura come here. Sakura do this .Sakura do that. Sakura don't do this, Sakura don't do that.

Everything was expected of her.

Her attitude, her posture , her clothes ,everything was expected . Everything !

For once she wanted to do her own thing.

To not be daddy's little or moms.

So she was off to be a ninja. That was the start of all of it. Her mom opposed, her dad did too. Her Grandma help her by telling her parents to let her be free.

She thanked her all her life . But ,a little after she pass the academy exam and became a ninja .She died. A heart attack killed her and so went her spirit and soul . Too bad the same week her grandma died ,her crush left the village .

And all he said was Thank you.

Like that was enough for her.

Then again ,to be part of team that had legends wasn't enough to be thought as tough .

Oh, no instead they all thought of her as the weak link of the team . Naruto left ,Kakashi left too. They left her in the village so she did the best she could to be strong and catch up to her teammates . She ask for Lady Tsunade help . She thought her all she could. Although, she was very appreciative of all that she still thought she was Weak. All her ninja years ,she was thought of just the little girl in the team . Now he is back with a baby girl on his arm .

I guess he started reproducing before he could come back. Little baby girl with eyes as green grass. Although her hair was black, just like his.

Naruto and Lady Tsunade thought leaving the girl with Sakura was going to be for the best.

The girl was small and delicate ,even a little soft.

For some unknown reason her name was Saki Uchiha.

For some reason it seem a little weird from Sasuke to name his daughter Saki .

* * *

Well ,here she was with Saki .

The little baby girl was adorable.

But ,boy was she loud. She been crying since she got her.

She did everything she could to calm her down .

Everything!

So she took her to Naruto.

Naruto was busy. Very busy to take care of the baby so Sakura want to Lady Tsunade and well she was drunk.

She tried shoving alcohol down the baby's throat. So she

Went to her last resort , Sasuke . Oh ,god Sasuke she wasn't ready to face him .

He left the village , his friends ,his new family, and her.

Oh god was it hard to see him .

Going down to the cell.

Was very hard. Seeing him there was heart breaking.

She said " She wont stop crying , I have done everything. " She gave Saki to him. And as soon as the baby was in Sasuke's arms she was quiet .

And god was that nice.

The next day she went to the hokages office . She said " Please , Lady Tsunade would you let Sasuke be out so he can be with his child it isn't going to be pretty . She would turn out like him . "

" You are right but, the council is not going to allow it." Tsunade said.

"I don't give a dam about what they allow or not. This child needs her dad. She needs someone who has her blood to understand her, and take care of her . She needs someone to tell her you cant have sex with anyone until your married ,to tell her she is worth it. To spoil her . Tsunade , please do me this favor you now that pretty soon the baby is going to grow and you now that well have to tell her what happen to her clan, to her family , to her dad. And you now it. You now that if that council decides to sentence Sasuke to death. She will turn out just like he did. She will look for revenge and will turn on this Village. " she took a paused, " You are the hokage . You're the mother I wish I had . You are the only one that can make this right. He came back , All on his own . Not with the villages' help , not with our help , not with Narutos help, not with my help ! He came back and he has a child that I wish was mine because that little girl is gorgeous . And she needs him . And he needs her. If you are not going to do it for him than do it for me . Because, you and Naruto both now that I will fall back in that hole. That you dam right now that will be my death , I had loved this boy for ages " Sakura finish. Tsunade look at her .

. She was the daughter ,she never had. She knew about all her life and she came from a village family .Her clan was rich , but there ninja history had ended before she or her dad were born.

God was life hard.

So she let him be free. The little girl was barley three months . Sakura was right ,she did need to have that little girl with her father.

But , Sakura knew there be an catch to all of this.

It was the council that decided it .

* * *

So now she had a bigger house. Four rooms one for a baby girl , one for Sasuke , one for her and ,one for the quest. A beautiful kitchen and family room. Right in the middle of the village.

And that's pretty much when everything started.

"Sasuke ! I need to shower ,Saki ! " yelled Sakura.

Sasuke answered " I now ill shower her. You now I am not completely useless. I now how to take care of Saki "

" okay , then I'm going to go see Naruto. "

* * *

**Well fellows , its my first official story . Where I actually try to do something. Well, I will love to have some reviews . Well I need at least six reviews to upload the next chapter .**


End file.
